If I Stay
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy gave up. Dying. She doesn't think she has a reason to live anymore, but her mother does. Her mother comes and visits her, showing her what could've been if she stayed, and what could've been if she died. Now it's all up to her.
1. One Hour

**I'm making a sandwich and all of a sudden I get this idea XD**

_** give up because you never know what the Lord can bless you with.:**_

"Natsu you should really get something to eat." Mira requested quietly, sighing when he disregarded her. She watched him hunch over in the chair, trying to be as close to the patient as allowed.

"Natsu...I really-"

"I don't care Mira." He growled in response, his back to her. She held in her sobs by biting her lip. She knew what the poor dragon slayer was going through, everyone was going through it.

"Lucy wouldn't-"

"Please." He stopped her, his voice almost choked. She bowed her head, respecting his choice before slipping out of the room quietly. She closed the door and leant against it, crying silently.

"That poor boy." She shook her head sadly, knowing he was taking it worser than everyone else.

"Hey Luce." He whispered, clutching her hand, rubbing his thumb over her porcelain skin. "How are you doing?" He whispered, worry engulfing him. She hadn't woken up in three days, her new record. She shifted slightly, making him go on alert. "Lucy?" He asked hesitantly, holding her hand more carefully.

Her eyes fluttered open, the best smile she could pull-which was a weak one-adorned on her face when she saw her favorite dragon slayer best friend.

"Nats-" A fit of coughing broke her sentence off, making Natsu put a hand on her back for support.

"Don't strain yourself Lucy." He said seriously, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her, making her instantly lean into his warmth.

She smiled sheepishly before frowning disapprovingly at him. "You didn't eat again did you?" Her eyes held a scolding, already knowing his answer. By the bags under his eyes, she could tell he hadn't been doing basically anything.

This time he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head like he always did. "Hehe...well..no." He admitted, happy to see her awake and alive. Dark thoughts entered his mind, making him lower his head and mourn.

"Are you okay Natsu?" She asked her friend in concern, tilting his head up a little. He hid his sadness and nodded weakly.

"That's goo-" Another coughing fit cut her words off, worser than the time before. After a minute of wheezing and coughing, she finally stopped, trying to hide the dash of blood that spilled from her mouth.

"Lucy!" Natsu said in alarm, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her eyelids fluttered close, putting her back into a deep sleep.

"LUCY!" Natsu roar was the last thing she heard before blackness took over her.

_Where am I? _I sat up groggily, rubbing my eyes. I instantly regretted the day I was born when I opened my eyes, a blinding white light seemed to sear through me and burn my eyes.

"Lucy." A warm voice called out to me. I felt my heartbeat go erratic. I _knew _this voice. This soft, calm, silky voice...

"_Mother?" _I whispered, but the whisper was loud in the silence as it echoed around. Suddenly the trickling of water resounded, startling me slightly. I crawled to the sound only to find a small creek, the other side a luscious forest. I stared at it in bewilderment. Looking behind me, there was literally _nothing. _Just a white abyss.

"Lucy." That voice again. I turned my head so fast that I almost got whiplash. My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. I couldn't believe it. On the other side was..

"Mama." I breathed out, a lump forming in my throat and choking all my other words. She smiled warmly, but I could see the hint of sadness in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Baby...you gave up." She didn't ask me, she told me. I hung my head in shame, meekly nodding to answer. I heard her blow out a breath of air and I hesitantly brought my head back up.

"Why?" Was all she asked me, pure curiosity in her eyes. I felt ashamed for having to tell me mother, my dead mother that loved me so much...

"What's the point of living now?" I answered her question with my own. I crossed my legs and took interest in the creekbed.

"Why would you think like that?" She asked me softly. I slumped my shoulders and sighed, nibbling on my lip for a moment.

"Mother..I don't think I'll be able to recover anyways. Let's face it, I'm gonna die." I said as quietly as I could, an unknown fear creeping into me. I was only eighteen and yet I was on my deathbed, probably already dead.

_!_

"I'm dead aren't I?" I asked in a shaky voice, scared of the answer. My mothers eyes glazed over, making a tear drip from my eyes. I was...dead?!

"Not yet, but soon." She answered me, her eyes for some reason calmed me down.

I pouted and wiped my face. I can't believe this.

"Lucy, you're dying because you gave up." She said in a strong voice, making me pick my head up. A silence cut through us for a moment before I broke through it, not being able to take it any longer.

"But mother, there is nothing left for me." I said in a bitter voice, digging my nails into my own palm. My mother shook her head, a warm but sad look in her eyes again.

"My dear, that's what you believe. How would you know that if you die?" She countered. She had a point there for sure.

"..."

"One hour."

"Huh?" I picked my head up, staring at her in confusion. She chuckled slightly before repeating.

"You have one hour left until you die. One hour to choose: Life or Death. One hour to see how it would've been if you died, and how it would've been if you lived.

I stared at her weirdly, I didn't know what mother was talking about. For some reason I had an urge to cross the creek, to get to my mother and hug her and tell her how much I missed her.

"When it is 12 o'clock you will come back here and give me your decision. If you choose to die then you will cross this brook here and come to the gates of Heaven." She explained. Before she could go on any farther I knew I had to ask her the one question that had been bugging me since I was small.

"Mama?" I spoke up quietly, making sure my eyes were downcast.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you miss miss me?"

I heard her gasp quietly before chuckling. "Of course I miss you."

"Then why do you want me to stay?"

"Because...well because you have someone that would miss you more."

I gave her a questioning look and she replied with a sly smile, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Remember, One hour." She said suddenly before everything went white.


	2. Death

**So pissed...fanfiction cut off some of my words on the last one! D and my breakers**

_**DEATH**_

I groaned, holding my head again. It hurt like hell. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting the searing white light to eat at my eyes again, only to be met with the exact opposite.

_Drip_

_._

_._

_._

_Drip_

_._

_._

_._

_Drop_

_._

_._

_._

The rain pattered and bounced off of the ground before soaking into it, the whole atmosphere giving off a gloomy feel. I started to look around only to stop in my tracks, my throat closing at what I saw.

The whole Guild was standing there in full black, some crying silently while others full force sobbed. Their pain tore at me heart, and I was starting to get curious as to what was making them so sad. I hesitantly stood up, testing my legs out to see if they would work. Luckily, they did.

I made my way over to their huddled forms, slipping between a few of them, trying to get pass and see what I wanted to so badly. A few voices distracted me and I made my way over to a crying Gray and _Erza. _

"Why..._Why!" _Erza cried. I could see she was trying so badly not to cry, trying to be the one that would stand strong. Gray shook his head, his tears evident as they slowly fell to the ground before he wiped them away. A felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I suddenly wondered where Natsu was.

"_Dammit."_ A clear voice growled, making everyone turn. I turned to see my pink haired best friend, his hands clenched into fist and his eyes looking almost _reptilian. _

"She's not dead." He insisted, tucking his hands into his pockets before he made his way forward. Everyone parted and stared mournfully at him, desperation clear in his eyes. I felt terrible. _Who wasn't dead?_

"She can't be." He continued. I followed behind him curiously, almost bumping into his back when he stopped abruptly. I looked over his shoulder only to feel horror wash over me.

_Here lies Lucy Heartfilia, a good comrade and friend._

_July 1, X767-July 1, X792_

I gasped-_me? _This is my funeral?

"Natsu." Macao's strong voice called out. Natsu slightly turned to him, a frown on his face. Macao shook his head, saying it was too late. "I'm sorry." He said sympathetically, a sadness in his eyes. I watched in curiosity as Natsu shook his head, his whole body trembling.

"You don't _understand! _None of you do!" He yelled, the rain beating harder as thunder boomed in the background.

"Natsu we do understand. She was as much of your nakama as she was ours." Levy hiccuped before going back into the comforting arms of Gajeel. I felt depression knot in my stomach at the twisted face Natsu made, one emotion clear on it.

Pain.

"_But you didn't love her." _ He roared, dropping to his knees. I blanched, not being able to absorb his words. All of a sudden he went mad, making Erza and Gray reprimand him. I held in my choked sobs as I watched my friends cry over me, and watch Natsu break.

"Come back! Luce Luce! This isn't funny! LUCY!" Natsu thrashed, screaming bloody murder as he tried desperately to get out of Erza's death grip. He finally calmed down, dropping limply to the muddied ground.

"Lucy..." He whispered, but I could hear it clear as a bell. I dropped to my knees and crawled over to him, wrapping my arms around him even though I knew he wouldn't feel me. His tears cascaded down his face as he cried heavily, letting out all the sorrow. Did he really mean what he had said about me? Did he...Did he _love _me?

"Natsu.." I whispered. I wanted to leave this horrible place right now. It was awful...everyone seemed so sad. I felt something pounding into the back of my head until all I could see was whiteness, the horrible scene washing out.

But one voice didn't.

"_Please come back."_

All of a sudden I was at the Guild, the warm inviting sun shining through the windows and door. I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear out the misty feeling behind my eyes.

"Flamebrain!"

"Popsicle!"

"Matchstick!"

"Stripper!"

"Are you two fighting again?"

"No!"

I smiled at the image in front of me. Natsu and Gray's arms wrapped around each other as they kicked their legs out nervously. Erza smiled to herself in satisfaction before walking away. Right when she walked away they wrapped their arms around each other's throats, trying to choke each other.

"I'm back!" A voice called out cheerfully. Everyone turned their heads to see a small blue haired girl accompanied by a flying white cat who looked displeased. Wendy smiled brightly at everyone and they just welcomed her back happily.

"That took a while. Almost a year!" Mirajane stated, happy that the girl was back. Wendy smiled apologetically and made her way over to the bar.

"Yeah well I dropped by Porlyusica." She smiled sheepishly, heaving herself up. I trailed over to them, longing to talk to them also.

"You're gonna get it now Iceblock!" Natsu yelled somewhere behind us. Wendy ignored them, leaning closer towards Mira.

"How's Natsu-san and Lucy-san?" She giggled, a mischievous look in her eyes. Mira's eyes widened and she trembled, dropping the glass she had been holding. The whole thing shattered on the floor, getting everyone's attention. I felt myself blush at Wendy's statement but ignored it, watching as grief came to Mira's gaze.

"Wendy...Lucy's..." She started hesitantly, like she didn't know how to explain it. I felt something wretched in my gut as I watched.

"Lucy's dead, Wendy." Erza spoke out, stunning the whole Guild. I turned to see a hint of sadness in her eyes also. everyone lowering their gazes.

A loud bang echoed throughout the room and I turned my head to see Natsu, his bangs covering his face. His teeth were clenched as he kicked a table over before stalking out of the Guild, slamming the doors.

"What?" Wendy choked out. Everyone looked at each other and then sighed before Gray spoke up.

"She went on a mission and got hurt...she died at the end. We don't really talk about her around Natsu or he gets...well like that." Gray informed, a solemn look on his face. I watched them all in shock, wondering what was happening. Tears started pouring down Wendy's face as she sobbed, making my chest tighten. Suddenly an ear splitting roar echoed through the place, making even Wendy freeze in her crying. It was a roar of pain and sadness, as if they had lost something they loved dearly.

"Natsu..." I sighed right before the whole world went white, leading my to who knows where.

**Ya~hoo~lulz...this is only like a 3 or 4 chapter story, yep^_^ so thats why its short...plus I don't like writing depressing scenes XD (next one is better) hope I didn't make Natsu too OOC, he sorta did that at Erza's 'funeral' (If I remember correctly...?)**

**Review please,Thanks~!**


	3. Life

**Thanks for all the kind(and really hilarious) reviews! I literally rofl'd xD**

_**LIFE**_

My eyes widened at the image in front of me. The Guild was _packed _with...

children.

They scrambled around, screaming like kids did. I walked past some, gawking at the similar features on them. One little boy looked _oddly _like Gray, and another kept screaming 'man'.

"Woah.." I giggled when I saw a miniature Mirajane twirling around in a tutu, bonking others on the head with her wand.

I made my way over to the bar and sat down at my regular seat, gazing in amazement at all of them. They were all so adorable. I noticed a few familiar faces like Laxus and Levy, but they looked a little older.

A loud slamming of the doors echoed throughout the Guild hall, stopping some kids in their tracks as they stared at the four silhouettes. The dust finally cleared showing me something that made my jaw drop and my eyes widen.

"I'm ready for you aqua boy! Fight me!" A loud and hyper voice roared, running into the Guild and smashing into the boy that looked like Gray, was a pink haired boy with round black eyes. A little girl chased after him, her eyes wide in alarm and a pout on her face.

"Don't hurt him Nyx!" She squealed, running to help the boy up. The Nyx boy lit a hand on fire, a scowl on his face.

"Don't stick up for him!" He whined, making the adorable blonde roll her eyes.

"Nat did nothing wrong." She chided, smiling sweetly at the Nat boy. He blushed in response, a growl heard in the background.

But that's not what surprised me.

No.

Standing there was a _very _annoyed looking Natsu with his arm around _me. _

Me!

The other me giggled and smiled at the look Natsu was giving Gray and Nat, before kissing him on the cheek.

I almost fell over and had a heart attack when Natsu calmed at that and returned it, making some kids grumble in disgust. I blushed crimson, not being able to hold in my embarrassment anymore.

"Not a matchmaker eh? Ha!" I heard Mirajane giggle to herself, a proud look in her eyes. I felt faint when Levy walked over to the fighting Nyx and Nat, scanning around them as if she were looking for someone. Apparently finding them, she lit up and ran over to the little blonde, picking her up and squealing.

"I got some more books to read!" I heard Levy squeal, the little girl giggling with glee in response.

I thought that maybe the girl was Levy's child, until she said in a bubbly tone "Thanks Aunty Levy, I'll go tell mommy!" and jumped out of the blue haired girls arms, searching for her mother.

When she saw the other me her eyes lit up as she charged over to her, tugging on her shirt impatiently. "Mommy mommy!" She moaned.

"What Celeste?" She asked sweetly. My eyes widened...that was my _kid? _

"Can I go with Aunty Levy _please?" _She asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Even _I _fell victim to the small girls look, and I wasn't even a person! More of a apparition.

"Hmm I dunno baby." She said hesitantly. The girl's eyes began to water and Lucy quickly agreed to hush her down. "Ok fine." She agreed frantically, kissing the girl. Celeste twirled in a happy circle before jumping into Natsu's arms, a loving smile on both Natsu and Celeste's faces.

"Daddy Daddy I get to go~" She shrilled happily while he chuckled, giving the girl the hug she wanted. She kissed him on the cheek before running away, holding her arms out like she was flying.

"No fair! Daaaaad I wanna train with you but mom said nooo!" Nyx groaned, dramatically dropping to the ground and laying a hand over his head. Older me rolled her eyes while Natsu gave her a confused look.

"Why can't he train with me?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Because I don't want to have to rebuild the town _again!" _She snapped. My eyes widened, what the hell? _AGAIN?!_

"That was only once mom I promise!" He pleaded, tugging on my shirt with big eyes. Lucy shot him a glare, her lip quivering slightly. Don't give in me, don't!

"Alright...fine." She sighed. The boy jumped back up happily, breaking a table in two. I sighed, already knowing the outcome of this.

"Yahoo~ Let's go Pops!" Nyx grinned happily, tugging Natsu by his hand and bowling through the Guild, eager to get to the entrance. The other me smiled and sighed happily before sitting down right where I had been sitting, her face resting in her palms.

"They're still adorable." A voice mumbled behind us. We both turned at the same time to see Mira. She was still beautiful as always as she washed the table top. I turned to the other me, studying myself closely. I was still pretty~ but I had seen a flash of a large scar when the boy had tugged on my-er _her-_shirt. It had looked like it hurt _a lot. _A shiver went down my back, thinking up all the scenarios for it.

"So how're you doing?" She asked me again. The other me rolled her eyes, smiling at Mirajane.

"Mira that was a long time ago. I'm fine now." She insisted. I rose an eyebrow, what was Mira referring to?

"I know I know, it's just...Natsu's still worried, I can see it when he looks at you. You really scared us." She chided playfully, winking at older me. I leaned closer, wondering what they were even talking about.

"It's okay, I'm okay. And you know Natsu." She snorted before a loving smile graced her lips. I felt a warm bubbly feeling rise in my stomach. Is this how it would be, would I marry Natsu? I must be deeply in love with him to pull _that _face off and describe Natsu. I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips as I looked over to see all the other children playing happily together.

Suddenly, everything started evaporating in front of me. My eyes widened as the children began to disappear before the adults. I didn't _want _to leave. I wanted to see more! I grasped onto the counter as much as I could, but alas, the nauseating feeling swept over me and I enter a bright light.

**Harder to write that one because asdfgh;as**

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

**GOD I THINK I WAS DRUNK, I REMEMBER NONE OF IT**

**Dammit theres a cricket in my room and it won't SHUT THE HELL UP ;-; I can't find itt! DDDDD: **

**(ignore my retardationxD)**

**Please review, Thank you.**


	4. Choice

**What? Procrastinator you say? Why yes, yes I am.**

_**CHOICE**_

"Where am I?" My voice rung out, echoing through the nothingness. My mind throbbed as I crawled, trying to haul myself up. My surrounding became hazy as I picked myself up, my vision twisting to a side.

"Lucy." My mother's silky voice called for my attention. I turned my head to see her in all her beautiful glory staring down at me with concern.

"Why did you take so long?" She asked me in a worried tone. I tilted my head in confusion, wondering why she was acting so...scared.

"Wha?" Was all I could croak out. I think all of those little 'trips' sucked all of my energy out or something, because I was feeling really weak.

"You took too long to come back!" She said in a panicked tone, pacing back and forth. The creek materialized in front of me, seperating my mother and I. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, my bearings coming back to me.

"Too long?" I repeated, wondering what she was talking about. All of a sudden it felt like a switch went off in my head as I blanked out. The urge to cross the stream grew so immense that I found myself shuffling towards it.

"Lucy.." My mother said in a warning tone, realizing what I was doing. I disregarded her completely, my eyes alert and focused only on the stream. Something tugged in my gut telling me I wanted to-no _needed _to go to that stream. My skin made contact with the cold liquid, and soon enough without realizing it, I was wading waist deep.

"_Stop Lucy!" _My mother yelled, her arms held out in a pushing motion. Shock stopped me for a moment, my mother had never yelled at me before. She stared at me with desperate, wild eyes before sighing in relief, realizing I wasn't walking.

"What?" I asked and my feet started to suddenly move by themselves robotically. Fear came to my mother's eyes again as she began muttering to herself.

"Think about Natsu!" She suddenly called. I was so close, only ankle deep. My mother was standing less than a yard in front of me. And yet, right when she said that a sick feeling came to my stomach and I stopped completely, my legs frozen in place.

"If you come any closer you will die Lucy. _Die." _ My mother said in a soft but stern voice. My eyes widened slightly and the sick feeling washed over me and made me feel even worse.

"D-die?" I gulped in fear, the word tasting bitter on my tongue.

"Yes you wi-" She stopped all of a sudden, her face forming into a mask of horror that didn't look good on her pretty face.

"What?" I asked worried. Her eyes finally regained focus and she looked at me as pale as ever.

"We're too late. You're dead."

"DEAD? WHADDYA MEAN DEAD?" Natsu screamed at Mira, pacing before knocking a lamp off of the table.

"She's...gone." Mira said quietly, sobbing. Natsu glared at her menacingly, his eyes threatening her to repeat what she said.

"Natsu calm down." A stern but weak voice called. Natsu whipped around to see Erza standing there, trying to look strong when really she was holding onto the wall for support.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN!" He roared, his body shaking with anger as tiny flames licked his outline.

"She's dead Natsu, don't make this harder than it has to be." Erza faltered slightly, trying to clear the lump in her throat.

"Yeah come on Natsu." Gray said quietly, not even adding 'Flamebrain' or 'Flaming idiot'. He was grieving just like the rest of them were.

"Fix her." Natsu said in a dead voice, his eyes full of desperation and fear. When no one moved Natsu stormed forward, taking Erza by the collar and pinning her against the wall.

"I SAID FIX HER!" He yelled in her face. Gray and Mira were literally frozen. Never had they thought they'd see Natsu doing this to _Erza, _practically manhandling her.

Erza just ignored his words, tears brimming in _both _of her eyes as she looked over her shoulder, trying to look at anything but Natsu's face. She knew how bad it hurt to lose a loved one, his actions barely surprised her.

"I said..fix..her.." His voice was weaker as his finger slipped, his bangs covering his eyes as he took a step back. "Please..." He pleaded, the immense pain he was feeling ringing in his voice. By then a lot of others were in the room, hearing the commotion. They watched in stunned silence as Natsu collapsed to his knees, his face hidden as the silence presumed.

"I'll do anything...anything to see her smile..one more time." He said his thoughts aloud. Lots of others began to cry as they realized their dear celestial mage had passed away.

"Natsu, Lucy wouldn't have liked you acting like this." A voice said politely. Natsu didn't even look up to see who it was, recognizing Lisanna's smell as she took a cautious step forward.

"Come on Natsu, we just need to-" She began talking soothingly until he shot up like a rocket, startling her into falling backwards onto the planked floor as he towered over her, anger in his eyes again.

"Don't _say _her name! Don't _think _her name! Don't even _breathe _her name!" He sneered at Lisanna dangerously, his eyes feral. Everyone had stopped crying, tension crackling as they all bunched their muscles, ready to knock Natsu out if he became too dangerous.

"Natsu.." Lisanna said, startled at the fire dragon slayer's attitude. Never in their whole childhood lives had he acted like that towards anyone, especially not her.

"I don't care what you think, what any of you think. Just leave me alone!" He snarled at her, fire now erupting from him as he took a dangerously close step to Lisanna, close enough to harm her.

Right when things were about to get out of control, a loud noise echoed throughout the room as everyone stared, in yet again, stunned silence as the large hand that had slapped Natsu across the face shrunk down, a small man with an angry scowl on his tear stained face.

"Enough!" He bellowed, his voice deep from tiant form. Natsu flew across the room, crashing into an unoccupied bed, crushing it under his weight. He didn't even feel the splinters that embedded themselves into his skin, his whole existence didn't matter anymore without his partner.

"I just want my Lucy back." He finally sobbed, a childish ring to it as he tried to compose himself several times. All the anger and defensiveness softening into remorse and pity as they saw the great Salamander of Fairy Tail reduced to a pathetic heap on the floor. He tried to muffle his heartbreaking cries, but alas his heart would do him no justice.

The Master pushed everyone out, trying to save Natsu at least some of his dignity. He knew the boy was hurting deeply, his intense love of comrades also a burden when it just wasn't enough.

"My boy...I know you're hurting right now, but you have other nakama, people that care about you. She wouldn't approve of how you've been acting." Makarov scolded lightly, not even bothering to approach the boy, knowing it'd only make things worse.

"But I finally realized I loved her, and now she's gone...just like..._Igneel." _He choked out, curled into the fetal position. A loud, audible gasp was heard, obviously from the Guild members that were eavesdropping. Natsu ignored them, thinking they were surprised at what he had said. But quite the opposite, actually.

"But I finally realized I loved her, and now she's gone...just like..._Igneel." _He choked out, curled into the fetal position. My eyes widened in surprise as my cheeks did their own thing, lighting up like the fourth of July. My bed made a small creaking noise as I slightly shifted, wincing at how loud that would be to his dragon ears. As if on cue, his ears perked up but he didn't bother to turn around. I stared at his back for a few moments until a soft smile adorned my face. I lifted my shirt slightly and looked down to see a large bandage wrapped around my torso and waist. I brushed my hand across it slightly, seeing that it needed to be rewrapped do to the red color that was dry now, but had been seeping through.

As silent as a ninja(nin-nin!), I crept over to him until I stood right behind him, trying to hold my giggles in at the same time of feeling pity. I could hear his cries and I knew it was because of...me. I had fought through that stupid current to get here, and I wasn't going to make it this far just to back out now.

"Wow you look...pretty pathetic." I deadpanned, crouching down as best as I could and brushing his bangs out of his face. His coal black eyes met with mine, startling me by just realizing how close we really were. My cheeks reddened slightly as his eyes widened, registering that I was here.

"...Luce?" He asked, his voice raw from all the crying. I felt a tear drip off the bridge of my nose as I smiled softly and nodded, pulling him ever-so closer to me. I wrapped both my arms around him, as if sheltering him from everything else. His eyes never left my face, his mouth gaped slightly open like a child's would be. I continued to smile at him, rubbing his back and trying to calm him.

"You're not dead?" He asked me, his eyes still glazed over with shock. I smirked at him playfully, helping him up as best I could.

"I'm not gonna go out that easy." I joked lightly, waiting for him to recover. After a few minutes he jumped in surprise, his face the hue of Erza's hair.

"Y-y-y-you're her-here? That means you heard everything I-I said...just a few m-minutes ago...?" He asked, trying to hide his face from embarrassment. My own face lit up, but I tried to save the poor guy from embarrassment.

"A few minutes ago? No I don't think so." I lied, looking to the ground. I heard him sigh and felt a hand pick my face up, making me stare straight into the midnight black eyes of Natsu.

"Well then I guess I gotta repeat it. Iloveyou." He said really fast, his tan cheeks now red. I giggled at him, my own face the color of a tomato.

"I love you too." He grinned his fanged smile almost sheepishly as he pulled me closer, stealing a kiss from me. Everyone roared, barreling towards us with their arms outstretched. I was too busy blushing to feel the crushing arms of Lisanna, tears streaming down her face.

"Idiot! Don't do that!" She cried along with Levy and surprisingly Erza. I smiled at her, returning the hug. Erza's eyes darkened as she summoned a sword, animatedly crying.

"You dare do that again and I shall torture you merciless!" She warned. I sweatdropped, taking a step away from her outnumbering swords.

"H-hai." I stuttered, shaking slightly. Natsu snickered at me, his eyes brighter than before.

_I'm glad I stayed._

**The End.**

**UWWAAH is it sad that this is the only multichap story I've **_**ever **_**finished? I think it is ~ I'm done, huzza! I know their ooc, *dies* I got Nevermore!(Maximum Ride) SHE BETTER END UP WITH FANG, I MEAN I LOVE DYLAN BUT IF SHE DOESN'T END WITH FANG THEN...*flips table***

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and if ya want(shamelesspromotion) check out my other story 'The Switch' and more~ Thanks ^.^(I really hope that wasn't too cheesy 3)**


End file.
